


The Age Old Rivalry

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Crack, Gen, he's not happy about this arrangement, ice hockey, mostly from yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: The figure skating trio have to share the ice with a public ice hockey session and it goes about as well as expected.





	

“What the fuck?”

“Yurio-”

“What the _fuck?”_

“It’s only for a couple of hours-”

“ _What the fuck?”_

Viktor sighed. Clearly this wasn’t getting him anywhere. God only knew why Yakov had decided that _he_ had to be the one to tell Yurio about the “Skate with the Eagles” session which was taking over the rink that afternoon. Behind him, Yuuri was snickering into his grapes and Viktor had to bite back his own smile at the sound.

The Eagles were the local ice hockey team. Their rink had been shut down following storm damage and they’d been sharing with the figure skaters for the past few weeks. They’d managed to work out a schedule so that they were only on the ice at the same time once every week. However, Yakov had informed Viktor that morning that the Eagles had their monthly public session that day so afternoon practice would consist mainly of trying to avoid crashing into small hockey children while they got in whatever practice they could.

Needless to say, Yurio wasn’t happy about it.

“You never know, Yurio,” Yuuri began teasingly. “Maybe you’ll convert some of the kids with your skating.”

“Oh fuck off, katsudon,” Yurio snapped before storming off, leaving Viktor and Yuuri in fits of giggles as they collapsed against each other on the bench.

~

Fifteen minutes into the session, Viktor had to admit that perhaps Yurio had point. It had been years since Viktor had shared a rink with hockey skaters and he’d forgotten just how damn _annoying_ they could be, especially when they barely reached his waist. The actual ice hockey team had just come onto the ice so Viktor was stuck trying to find any decent amount of space on the ice to practice his step sequence without tripping over small excitable children in hockey skates and oversized team shirts.

“I want to die.”

“Hi Yurio,” Viktor turned to see Yurio with his arms crossed, sulking and red-faced though Viktor expected that was from anger rather than exertion.

Viktor couldn’t get up enough speed to get anywhere close to exerting himself. In fact, he’d spent so long standing around waiting for the throngs of people to skate past that he’d actually started shivering. When was the last time he stood still on the ice long enough to get cold?

“No luck converting any of them yet?” Viktor asked, schooling his face into a mock serious expression.

Yurio scowled. “As if these little gremlins could appreciate figure skating,” he grumbled as they watched a group of children who had been playing tig barrel into each other and end up in a heap on the floor. Yurio snorted and muttered, “called it.”

Viktor slapped him lightly on the arm in reprimand but he couldn’t help smiling slightly to himself. He recognised one of the boys in the Destruction Pile as one he’d almost kicked in the face earlier when he’d skated right into the path of the entry to his spin. Part of him almost - _almost!_ \- wishes he’d just gone for it.

“I can’t even get a decent lap of the rink,” Yurio muttered. “I’m fucking freezing.”

Viktor nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something brush past his back and he only realised it was a person when an elbow caught him in the small of his back and sent him tumbling towards Yurio who automatically reached out to steady him. Realising what he’d done, Yurio whipped his hand back and fixed his scowl back in place.

“Better work on your balance if you’re gonna fall standing still,” he sniped but Viktor could tell he was angry at the hockey players rather than him.

Though he did find the whole thing quite amusing, Viktor had to admit that he was getting quite frustrated by how rude people were being. Wasn’t it basic courtesy not to skate so close to someone that you knock them over? He sighed. He wasn’t going to get anything done in this mood. With a ruffle of Yurio’s hair by way of goodbye (and an indignant screech in response), Viktor weaved expertly among the other skaters and stepped off the ice, grabbing his blade guards from the barrier and slipping them onto his skates.

He came to stand next to Yuuri who was leaning on the barrier, apparently also fed up with trying to find space to practice anything more complicated than three turns. Yuuri offered him a knowing smile and held out the bottle of water he was holding which Viktor accepted with a quick peck on the cheek, delighting in the way the blush spread rapidly across Yuuri’s cheeks.

Yuuri cleared his throat in that adorable way he did when he was flustered and said, “Interesting session, huh?”

Viktor snorted. “It’s been so long since I skated with them that I forgot what absolute bastards they are.”

“Some of the kids back in Japan used to show up to lessons in hockey skates,” Yuuri mused. “I tried a pair once. Don’t know how they balance in those things.”

“They’ll say it’s a skill. I say it’s poor posture,” Viktor smirked. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Are you telling me my posture is too good to wear hockey skates?” He asked with a grin which VIktor promptly kissed.

“Exactly,” he whispered and it might have been quite a sweet and romantic moment that followed had they not been interrupted by a pterodactyl screech from Yurio on the other side of the rink.

Yurio was on the floor of the rink with three children piled on top of him despite his best efforts to shove them off.

“Get off me, you tiny barbarians!” He shrieked but the kids seemed only to cling tighter at his protests. One girl who stood behind his head was stroking his hair. Glancing around helplessly, Yurio locked eyes with Viktor. “Viktor! Help me!”

Viktor’s eyes shone with mischief. “Sorry, Yurio,” he called back, beginning to walk away. “I think I hear Yakov calling me. Enjoy yourself!”

Grabbing Yuuri’s arm, he tugged him away from the rink to the resounding cries of, “Viktor, you bastard! I’m gonna ring your neck with my gold at the Worlds, just you wait!”

Viktor found himself almost hoping that the hockey rink’s repairs took longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to one of these sessions yesterday so this began as a way to get out my frustration and became about seeing how much I can bother Yurio. I love that small angry kitten.


End file.
